Romeo & Cinderella
by Uruha Phantomhive
Summary: Ella era una niña, y yo la amaba y la deseaba tanto que me estaba volviendo loco, quería que fuera mía…solo mía. Pero mi pasado y nuestro presente nunca lo permitirian...CORREGIDA...
1. Prologo

-Diálogos

-_Pensamientos_

(Aclaraciones mías)

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>**.**

Ella era una niña, y yo la amaba y la deseada tanto que me estaba volviendo loco, y verla todos los días no ayudaba en nada.

Quería tenerla entre mis brazos, acariciar su tersa piel, besar sus labios, pero sobre todo quería que fuera mía…solo mía.

Pero era casi imposible, mi pasado y nuestro presente nunca lo permitirían...

* * *

><p>Hi Hi...<p>

He vuelto a subir la historia (ahora corregida)

La corregi ya que no estaba contenta :l...no se, por alguna razon no me gustaba mi trabajo...¡Pero ahora me gusta y me siento orgullosa xB!...Espero que a ustds tambien les guste :3...y si tienen alguna queja o sugerencia haganmela saber onegai...

Disculpen las molestias y espero que vuelvan a leerla!


	2. Capitulo 1

-3 de la mañana-mire el reloj a lado de mi cama y suspire…ya eran las 3 y no podía dormir, ni siquiera tenia sueño y me tenia que levantar temprano, pues las clases iniciaban mañana…mas bien en unas cuantas horas...

Pero ella no me permitía dormir, no podía dejar de pensar en aquella chica que en unas cuantas horas hizo que olvidara todo mi dolor…no solo fue su cuerpo el que me hizo olvidar, fue su compañía...por fin en mucho tiempo puse atención e interese en lo que pensaba alguien más.

-Demonios-me levante al baño y me moje el rostro, la conocí esta tarde y no me la podía sacar de la cabeza, y es que sus labios me volvieron loco, y su piel era tan suave que no pude evitar tocarla, como quisiera tenerla entre mis brazos en este instante…pero ya no importa, estoy seguro de que cuando empiece a trabajar me olvidare de ella.

Una alarma me saco de mis pensamientos, fui a la habitación y la apague, ya eran las 6 am, suspire cansado y me dirigí de nuevo al baño pero esta vez a tomar una ducha. Termine, me cambie y peine, tome mi portafolio y salí de mi departamento.

Llegue a la escuela, y aunque era temprano ya habían llegado varios alumnos, talvez se deba a que es un nuevo semestre, no le di mas importancia y seguí mi camino a la sala de profesores.

-Buenos días Itachi-entre a la sala

-Buenos días-dije sin interés y me serví una taza de café

-tan amigable como siempre-dijo Kakashi sarcásticamente, comentario que ignore, pasó media hora en la que me interrogo sobre mis vacaciones hasta que se escucho la campana de inicio de clases y los dos nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas aulas.

-Buenos días-entre al salón

-Buenos días sensei-dijeron los alumnos al unísono

-saquen su libro en la pagina 14, Naruto pasa al frente y resuelve el problema 1

-Pero Itachi-sensei-el chico se levanto haciendo una rabieta-¡¿Por que yo?

-Porque lo digo yo así que empieza-le ordene, el chico pasaba su mirada del libro a la pizarra y de la pizarra al libro y después me miro a mi

-Itachi-sensei no le entiendo

-El semestre pasado vimos ese tema y les deje como tarea estudiar para este semestre, vamos al menos inténtalo-note que el chico seguía con cara de no entender

-Hinata pasa a ayudarlo

-si-respondió tímidamente la chica

Toc, toc, toc

-Naruto por favor abre la puerta-el chico la abrió y pude observar una figura que reconocí al instante, oculte mi sorpresa y note que ella también lo hacia, me pare del escritorio y me acerque

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura-dijo nerviosa como si no me conociera

-Así que tú eres Haruno Sakura-dije para mi-Pasa y preséntate-dije de igual forma que ella, me hice a un lado y ella paso dejando su perfume impregnado en el aire con un hermoso olor a cereza y el sentimiento de tenerla entre mis brazos regreso.

-Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, mucho gusto en conocerlos

-Ella es su nueva compañera-dije acercándome-Siéntate ahí-le indique el único lugar vació…delante del escritorio.

Continúe la clase y cuando esta termino tome mis cosas y me dirigí a la puerta pero antes de salir no pude evitar mirarla.

No puedo creer lo que me estaba pasando, era el, el hombre que conocí ayer, hombre que obviamente era mayor que yo pero era la única persona que hizo que olvidara mi vida y lo mucho que la odiaba…y también era el primer hombre que me tocaba.

Pensé que el conocerlo había sido un sueño, todo fue tan perfecto que no podía ser verdad, el era perfecto, y estaba aquí enfrente de mi luciendo sus hermosos ojos negros adornados de marcadas ojeras que hacían mucho mas profunda su mirada, su brillante pelo negro peinado en una coleta baja con unos cuantos mechones de pelo a cada lado de su rostro y se veía tan bien, llevaba un pantalón de vestir gris, camisa blanca de manga larga con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, por ultimo un chaleco negro y zapatos negros y su perfume era exquisito, lo hacia mas sexy de lo que ya era…y las ganas de estar junto a el y besarlo regresaron…¡¿Qué me pasa? No puedo pensar así, el es….mi profesor…

-Chicos Kakashi-sensei tuvo que retirarse, así que por favor no hagan mucho ruido y no salgan del salón si no es necesario-termino de decir Shizune, la secretaria, para luego salir.

-_Demonios_-voltee enfadada hacía las ventanas-_esperaba tener clases para olvidarme del asunto, ahora no dej…_

-Hola me llamo Uzumaki Naruto, mucho gusto Sakura-chan-la voz me saco de mis pensamientos, voltee y me encontré con el chico que me había abierto la puerta

-Mucho gusto Naruto-le sonreí, tenia unos ojos azules hermosos, pelo rubio y unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas que parecían bigotes de gato, tres en cada mejilla para ser exacta

-Déjame presentarte a los demás-dijo entusiasmado-Mira ella es Hyuga Hinata-nombro a la chica que estaba a lado de mi

-Mucho gusto Sakura-san-dijo tímidamente, Hinata era muy hermosa, tenía unos ojos impresionantes color perla, tes blanca y pelo muy largo color negro

-por favor solo dime Sakura-solo asintió

-El es Uchiha Sasuke-señalo al chico detrás de Hinata-Saluda baka

-Hmp-volteo a ver a Naruto y luego a mí…

Sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Itachi, solo faltaban sus marcadas ojeras...no podía apartar la vista de ellos, era como si me sumergiera, y de repente la imagen de Itachi apunto de besarme apareció en mi mente y me deje llevar por el recuerdo…pero algo estaba mal, la calidez con la que Itachi me miraba no estaba, a su vez me encontré con el odio, eso hizo que me asustara pensando que Itachi era dueño de aquel sentimiento.

Cuando salí de mi pequeño ''trance'', me di cuanta de que mi mano estaba en la mejilla de Sasuke y mi boca a centímetros de la suya, me separe enseguida y note que todos me miraban.

-Lo siento, realmente lo siento, no se que me paso yo no quería…-me levante y salí del salón, ¡¿Por qué demonios hice eso?

ITACHI POV.

No puedo creer que esto este pasando, bese a una estudiante, besar es poco de lo que hicimos, pero esto no hubiera pasado si no me hubiera lanzado a alguien que acababa de ''conocer'', que no sabia su nombre, ni su edad, solo lo que ella me había contado, ahora me doy cuenta de que era mentira.

Demonios que estaba pensando ese día, yo no soy así…pero ella hizo lo que mis amigos, el trabajo, el alcohol y otras mujeres no hicieron, hizo que me olvidara de este maldito dolor que me atormenta cada noche, que no me deja respirar y que me ha hecho ser como soy…frío, calculador, sin sentimientos…con ella todo era diferente, ella era perfecta, su exótico pelo color rosa, sus hermosos ojos color jade que irradiaban pureza, su buen formado cuerpo que incitaba a tocarlo...se veía tan bien con uniforme…

Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamiento que no me di cuenta de que había alguien delante de mi y choque ocasionando que la otra persona se cayera.

-¡Auch!-escuche desde el suelo, le ofrecí mi mano para poderse levantar y ella la tomo

-Lo siento estaba distraída y…-se callo al verme y volteo a otro lado evitando mi mirada

-¿Estas bien?-pregunte un poco preocupado

-si estoy bien

-Tenemos que hablar-dije repentinamente

-Lo se, pero si alguien nos escucha…

-Solo sígueme-inconcientemente tome su mano y la guíe.

SAKURA POV.

Tomo mi mano y una corriente eléctrica atravesó mi cuerpo, el contacto de su piel con la mía era agradable…

-Aquí es-llegamos a un salón, abrió

-¿si alguien nos ve?-dije preocupada

-Diremos que te estaba encargando una tarea-termino de decir y se hizo un silencio muy incomodo hasta que el hablo

-Me habías dicho que irías a Tokio a estudiar literatura en la universidad, me mentiste-dijo molesto

-No, todo lo que te dije es verdad, si iré a la universidad a estudiar literatura, soy la misma chica de ayer-tome su mano y desasiendo el contacto se alejo de mí

-… Lo que paso ayer fue un error, y como cualquier error solo hay que olvidarlo, entre tu y yo no puede haber nada, yo solo soy tu profesor y tu mi alumna-dijo sin voltearme a ver.

Sentí que algo dentro de mí se rompía.

ITACHI POV.

Una parte de mi no quería decir lo que acababa de mencionar pero otra decía que era lo correcto…

-Tienes razón-dijo forzadamente mirando el suelo y creí ver que lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, se veía tan indefensa, quería abrazarla y consolarla, inconcientemente camine hacia ella, estaba apunto de tocar su cabello cuando ella me miro e inmediatamente baje ni mano.

-Tienes razón-volvió a decir con seguridad y la idea de que lloraría se esfumo al encontrar enojo en su mirada-Bueno ya que no hay nada mas que decir, tengo que regresar a mi salón-se detuvo en la puerta-Demonios no puedo regresar-susurro

-¿Por que no?-pregunte

-emm…por nada-dijo, avancé hacia ella y abrí la puerta, sabia que escondía algo y quería saber que.

SAKURA POV.

-gracias-salí

-Te acompaño a tu salón-su voz me detuvo

-¡¿Qué?...pero

-¿Hay algún problema?

-No, _maldición ahora no podré escaparme, ¿y por que quiere acompañarme?, talvez sospecha que escondo algo-_empezamos a caminar

-Ya llegamos-su voz me saco de mis pensamientos

-A, si-me voltee hacia la puerta y me quede así unos segundos, no quería entrar estaba tan avergonzada, derepente escuche el sonido de la puerta abriéndose

-¿No vas a entrar?-me dijo, di un paso hacia delante y todos me miraban, estaba roja de la vergüenza, levante la mirada y me encontré con la de Sasuke mirándome fijamente, iba a empezar a caminar pero no pude así que regresa a la puerta y salí, avance unos pasos y me detuve...

-Dime que fue lo que paso-dijo Itachi detrás de mi

-N-no es nada-trate de sonar tranquila

-Dímelo-me ordeno subiendo su tono de voz pero de una forma un poco preocupada.

-Es algo muy tonto…emm…casibesoaunchico-lo dije tan rápido como pude para que no me entendiera, al no escuchar respuesta me voltee asia el para ver su reacción y su semblante cambio a uno bastante serio.

-¿A quien?

-_Como pudo entenderme…_Uchiha Sasuke…-dije finalmente-Pero yo no quería estaba pensando en t….en alguien más, _por poco le digo que estaba pensando el, soy una entupida_-Itachi estaba apunto de hablar cuando alguien apareció

-¿Qué hacen a mitad del pasillo?

-Tsunade-sama, llame a Sakura para darle una guía de estudios aprovechando que no tiene clases-Itachi mintió

-¿Se la puedes dar mas tarde?, necesito hablar contigo Itachi

-Esta bien

-Por cierto, Sakura, todavía no conoces bien la escuela ¿verdad?

-No, no eh tenido la oportunidad de recorrerla

-Entonces, Sasuke ven por favor-Itachi y yo volteamos a donde Tsunade-sama veía y Sasuke salio de atrás de un pilar-porque no le enseñas la escuela a Sakura-Sasuke solo miraba con fastidio

-Sasuke ¿desde cuando esta…-hablo Itachi pero fue interrumpido

-Eso lo pueden hablar después, ahora por favor Itachi acompáñame-Itachi solo asintió y comenzaron a caminar

-pero la clase de Kakashi-sensei ya casi termina-dije, Tsunade-sama volteo,

-No te preocupes, les doy la siguiente clase libre, luego le explico a Asuma-sensei-dijo, Sasuke empezó a caminar y no me quedo de otra que seguirlo.

Ya llevábamos unos minutos caminando y había un silencio incomodo entre nosotros.

-Etto…siento lo del salón, no sabia lo que estaba haciendo…

-Este es el edifico principal donde están los salones, la dirección, el auditorio y el comedor-me interrumpió, nos dirigimos al exterior

-Sasuke te…

-En la zona de deportes se encuentran las canchas de los diferentes clubes deportivos y la cancha para educación física

-Sasuke…-no me hizo caso, esto me estaba desesperando, trate de calmarme y poner atención a lo que me enseñaba; me mostró las canchas de futbol, basquetbol, tenis, atletismo y béisbol

-Sasuke…-trate de hablar, pero otra vez me interrumpió

- Y la alberca esta más alejada ya que es techada-caminamos hacia la entrada

-Sasuke deja de interrumpirme, te estoy pidiendo disculpas y tú no me haces caso-me quede un momento callada-dime que tengo que hace…-sentí un fuerte empujón y cerré los ojos al abrirlos estábamos dentro del edifico.

ITACHI POV,

-Itachi necesito que me hagas un favor-dijo Tsunade-sama

-¿de que se trata?

-Pues como ya has de estar enterado, el baile de Bienvenida es el viernes de la siguiente semana, el grupo 3-1 estará encargado de la decoración, así que necesito que los supervises las dos semanas de trabajo y el día del baile

-Pero Kakashi es su tutor, ¿acaso el no va a estar?-pregunte confundido

-si va a estar, pero el año pasado la decoración no estuvo lista para el día del baile así que por favor necesito que estés con ellos, me sentiría mas segura si esta vez tu los supervisas…

-Tsunade-sama me dijo Asuma que me buscaba, ¿Qué pasa?-Kakashi entro a la dirección

-Itachi te va a ayudar con la decoración del baile-dijo Tsunade-sama, cuando yo todavía ni siquiera aceptaba

-Pero yo…

-¡Que bien! Va hacer genial te lo aseguro-dijo Kakashi igual de feliz que Tsunade-sama

- _demonios yo ni siquiera había aceptado, ahora tendré que cuidar de unos mocosos y de un maldito niño_-mire a Kakashi, voltee hacia las ventanas y me encontré con una escena no muy agradable, Sasuke empujaba a Sakura dentro del edificio de la alberca-_maldito mocoso en que esta pensando-_inesperadamente un sentimiento de enojo me domino.

_**F**__**lash back **_

_-casibesoaunchico_

_-¿A quien? _

_-…Uchiha Sasuke…_

_**Fin Flash back**_

Con solo acordarme de esto siento que la sangre me hierve, y ahora con esa maldita escena en mi cabeza…

-Tsunade-sama ¿Me tengo que retirar?-deje de ver el edificio de la alberca

-Si claro

_-_Itachi luego nos ponemos de acuerdo-dijo Kakashi, cuando termino ya había cerrado la puerta así que no le conteste.

SAKURA POV.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pa…

-me preguntaste que tienes que hacer ¿verdad?, pues bien, terminar lo que empezaste y ahora no permitiré que pienses en alguien más-cuando asimile lo que dijo ya estaba encima de mi y tenia sus labios junto a los míos, su lengua pedía permiso para entrar en mi boca e inconscientemente cerré mis ojos y le di paso, sentí como separaba sus labios de los míos, pero aun seguía sobre mi, abrí mis ojos.

Cuando entendí lo que había pasado el me iba a besar de nuevo pero lo empuje a la alberca.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Porque eres un idiota-dije agachándome en la orilla

-Pero si tú querías que te besara

-¡¿Qué? ¡No!-me levante

-Pero tú me preguntaste que tenías que hacer…

-¡¿acaso eres estupido?-lo interrumpí-No se que fue lo que tu mente pervertida pensó pero no me dejaste terminar y yo te iba a preguntar que era lo que tenia que hacer ¡PARA INSCRIBIRME A ALGUN CLUB!-termine gritando-valla que si eres estupido

-Mira niña no permito que nadie me hable así-dijo saliendo de la alberca

-Ni yo que me traten así-y lo volví a empujar-jajajajaja, ¡que te diviertas nadando!-le grite antes de salir y justo cuando salí sonó al campana del descanso.

ITACHI POV.

Me estaba acercando a la alberca cuando vi a Sakura salir, se veía furiosa y me dio mas curiosidad por saber que había pasado ahí adentro.

Entre y me encontré con Sasuke saliendo de la alberca, igual de furioso.

-Valla, si que eres todo un Romeo, hermanito-Dije tratando de disimular me enojo. Sasuke volteo y me dedico una mirada llena de furia

-Hmp-fue lo único que escuche

-Me gustaría saber que fue lo que paso aquí-pregunte poniéndome serio

-No te importa-dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa

-Claro que me importa, soy tu profesor y tu hermano, dime que fue lo que paso…

-No vengas a dártelas de hermano, si no mas recuerdo te largaste de la casa valiéndote todo, no te importo que te rogué que no me dejaras solo con Madara, ¡Me abandonaste!, ¡Así que no vengas a decirme que eres mi hermano por que no lo eres!-me volvió a mirar ahora con odio

-Sasuke…-susurre, y nos quedamos callados un instante

-Ahora lo entiendo, si te importa lo que paso no es por mi si no por Sakura ¿verdad?

-¿Qué demonios insinúas?

-entonces es verdad, tu no eres muy amable con los estudiantes como para darle una ''guía de estudios'', y te enojaste con lo que dije, lo que es raro en ti ya que sabes controlar muy bien tus emociones...o me equivoco…-dijo retándome

-…

-Bueno te diré lo que paso…nos besamos y valla que la chica se calienta rápido, solo basto con meter mi lengua en su boca…

-¡Cállate!-le grite trate de controlarme pero no pude, no soportaba que hablara así de ella

-¿Qué? ¿Estas celoso?-pregunto burlonamente

-No puedo creer que hables así de las mujeres, papa nos enseño a tratarlas con respeto-trate de disimular que en verdad estaba celoso

-No quiero escuchar un sermón, veniste a saber que fue lo que paso ¿no? Ya lo sabes así que me voy-se dio la vuelta y se fue por la puerta de los vestidores.

-_Maldito mocoso, si supiera que todo lo hice fue por su bien_-salí de la alberca

SAKURA POV.

Me dirigí al salón y en el camino me encontré con Hinata y otras chicas.

-Hola Sakura-chan

-Hola Hinata

-Mira déjame presentarte a las chicas. Ella es Yamanaka Ino-me sonrío y yo le devolví la sonrisa; la chica tenia el pelo rubio largo amarrado en una coleta y un mechón de pelo le caía del lado derecho del rostro y tenía ojos azules-Ella es Ten Ten-ella tenia ojos chocolate y pelo del mismo color amarrado en dos chonguitos-Ella es Subaku no Temari-tenia los ojos color verde, algo oscuros, pelo rubio, mas oscuro que el de Ino, amarrado en 4 coletas cortas-Y ella es Matsuri-la ultima tenia el pelo castaño, corto a la estatura de los hombros.

-¿Quieres almorzar con nosotras?-me pregunto Ino

-Claro, solo voy por mi almuerzo…

-Te acompañamos-dijo Temari, empezamos a caminar y ya cuando íbamos a llegar alguien nos detuvo, o más bien me detuvo

-Te crees muy lista ¿no?-una chica pelirroja se puso enfrente de mí

-¿Me hablas a mi?-pregunte confundida

-No te hagas la estupida, claro que te hablo a ti

-¡¿Quién te crees para hablarme así?

-Mi nombre es Karin, y yo te hablo como se me de la gana, pero ese es otro tema-se acerco a mi-quiero que no te le vuelvas a arrastrar a Sasuke-kun-termino de decir muy molesta

-En primer lugar yo no me le arrastro a nadie, y lo que paso en el salón fue porque…bueno eso a ti no te importa, y en segundo lugar es tu novio o algo de ti, por que si lo es me disculpare-me acerque mas a ella desafiándola

-…no es mi novio pero pronto lo será, así que te prohíbo que te le…

-Si no son nada no vengas con estupideces a hacerme perder mi tiempo porque créeme tengo muy poca paciencia-me le quede viendo desafiadamente

-¿te crees mucho no?, pues ya veremos quien es mejor chicle-Karin se dio la vuelta y estaba dispuesta a marcharse pero no, yo no la dejaría irse así como si nada después de llamarme chicle

-vuelve a decirme así y…

-Cálmate Sakura ya no tiene caso-me dijo Ten Ten poniéndome una mano en mi hombro

-Si Sakura, es obvio que te tuvo miedo por eso dijo lo que dijo

-Temari tienes razón, bueno voy por mi almuerzo-les dije entrando al salón, tome mi almuerzo y salí-Discúlpenme por hacer que perdieran tiempo

-No te preocupes, además fue genial ver que pusieras a Karin en su lugar jajajaja-dijo Ino abrazándome por la espalda-Pero ahora tendrás que tener cuidado, Karin no es de las que se quedan de brazos cruzados y tampoco de las que atacan de frente, buscara el momento en el que estés descuidada para atacarte

-No se preocupen, yo tampoco soy de quedarme de brazos cruzados, además se defenderme…

Las siguientes clases pasaron normales, Sasuke no se apareció y sus cosas ya no estaban talvez le pidió a alguien que se las llevara, cuando la campana toco todos salimos, las chicas me invitaron al centro comercial y acepte, cuando íbamos saliendo de la escuela sentí una penetrante mirada sobre mi, voltee y no me encontré con nadie así que no le di importancia…

-Sakura vas hacer mía…


	3. Capitulo 2

SAKURA POV.

Llegue a la escuela y me encontré con Sasuke sentado en una banca con otros chicos, entre ellos Naruto.

-¡Hola Sakura-chan!-me grito Naruto, yo solo lo salude con la mano y Sasuke volteo a verme y de inmediato deje de ver a ese lugar, todavía estaba enojada por lo que había hecho, aun que no niego que me deje llevar, pero aun así estaba muy enojada.

Note que Sasuke se paro de la banca y se iba, no le quise dar importancia así que seguí mi camino.

Estaba por entrar al edificio principal cuando sentí que me tocaban el hombro.

-¿Podemos hablar?-no necesite voltear para saber quien era

-No-le conteste secamente-Así que suéltame-jale mi brazo, de donde me tenia sujeta, pero apretó mas el agarre

-mira, ayer me porte estúpidamente, pero es que estaba enojado por lo que le dijiste a Itachi, saber que pensabas en otro mientras casi me besabas, me enfureció, pero eso no justifica mi comportamiento así que vengo a pedirte disculpas...

-Mira Sasuke-lo interrumpí-entiendo lo que me dices no fue correcto que hiciera eso, y me disculpo, pero tampoco tenias por que tratarme así...además no tenias porque andar escuchando las conversaciones de otros, yo te iba a decir lo que paso-dije menos enojada, el hecho de que viniera a disculparse me calmo un poco

-Yo se que una disculpa no es suficiente para remediar lo que hice, así que te quería invitar al centro comercial, después de la escuela, a tomar un café, un helado lo que tu quieras-Sasuke me miro esperando una respuesta

-Sasuke…

-No me respondas ahora…vamos a clases-empezamos a caminar y me quede pensando en que le respondería.

Llegamos al salón y me di cuenta de que Sasuke no me había soltado, mire nuestras manos y estaban sujetas, no se como pero yo también agarraba su mano, me sonroje levemente y deshice el agarre entrando al salón y de nuevo era el centro de atención, cosa que odiaba, me senté en mi lugar y Sasuke se fue con una bola se chicos, la misma de la mañana.

-Hola Sakura-escuche enfrente de mí

-Hola chicas-respondí

-¿Tu y Sasuke son novios? o ¿Están saliendo?-pregunto Ino

-¡Ino!, ash, tu nunca cambias, eres una metiche-la regaño Ten Ten

-Que tiene de malo, somos amigas ¿no?-se defendió

-jajajajajaja-mi reí por la escena-No, no somos novios ni estamos saliendo

-Pero venían de la mano-me interrumpió Temari

-Es que…-me detuve al ver a Karin acercarse a Sasuke

-Sasuke-kun-dijo melosamente

-Que quieres-dijo Sasuke sin importancia

-¿Quieres ir conmigo al cine después de clases?-lo abrazo del brazo y no se por que pero me sentí celosa

-Chicos tomen asiento-entro un hombre de pelo plateado-Como ya varios han de saber el baile de bienvenida será la semana que viene y nuestro salón esta encargado de la decoración así que nos organizaremos en equipos para trabajar-reviso lo que parecía ser una lista:

-Hinata, Kiba y Sai, aperitivos

Neji y Ten Ten, música

Naruto, Temari e Ino, iluminación

Sasuke, Karin y Matsuri, decoración.

-Todos tendrán que quedarse después de las clases con el consejo estudiantil-el sensei se sentó en el escritorio y empezó a revisar unos papeles, Sakura, Shikamaru vengan-nos acercamos-ustedes estarán supervisando y ayudando a todos los equipos, así que van a tener mas trabajo que los demás y el día del baile tendrán que ayudar en lo que se necesite ¿esta bien?

-Que problemático-dijo Shikamaru, un chico de pelo negro sujeto en una coleta alta. Yo solo me quede callada

-eso es un ¿si?-pregunto el sensei

-Si-dijimos al unísono, estaba apunto de irme a mi lugar cuando el sensei hablo

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, tutor del grupo y profesor de física, bienvenida Sakura.

ITACHI POV.

_**Flash back **_

_-Me habías dicho que irías a Tokio a estudiar literatura en la universidad__, me mentiste_

_-No, todo lo que te dije es verdad, si iré a la universidad a estudiar literatura, soy la misma chica de ayer_

_-… Lo que paso ayer fue un error, y como cualquier error solo hay que olvidarlo, entre tu y yo no puede haber nada, __yo soy solo tu profesor y tu mi alumna..._

_**Fin Flash back**_

Por que no puedo dejar de pensar en lo de ayer...lo que dije es lo correcto...aun que estos malditos sentimientos me quieran traicionar.

Cada vez que la veo tengo la necesidad de tenerla a mi lado, no soporto verla con algún chico, cuando esta decaída me siento obligado a consolarla y darle ánimos...nunca me había sentido así y mucho menos con tan solo tres días de ''conocernos''

...ni siquiera con ella...

Pero no importa que tan fuerte sea lo que siento aparte de ser mi alumna es una niña de 16 años que cursa 3er semestre de bachiller y yo su profesor de 25 años, aun si no fuera su profesor lo nuestro es imposible, soy 9 años mayor nunca seriamos bien vistos...

La campana del receso se escucho, mire la ventana y a lo lejos pude observar a una chica pelirosa, me le quede viendo detenidamente.

Se veía muy contenta, tal parece que lo que paso entre nosotros lo hubiera olvidado o...simplemente no le dio importancia.

Me reí de mi mismo...nunca creí verme tan patético como de seguro lucia en este instante, sufriendo por una niña a la cual no le intereso.

-No es muy común ver a Uchiha Itachi reírse, y mucho menos solo-escuche desde la puerta-¿Ella es la que provoca tal gesto en ti?-se acerco hasta mi hombro y miro a Sakura, me quite de ahí y el siguió observando-¡Que complicado¡-suspiro-amar a alguien prohibido

-¡¿De que hablas Kakashi?-dije algo exaltado

-Lo que veo, vamos, somos amigos desde hace mucho, tenme algo de confianza-se acerco a mi y me quede callado un instante

-Tuve algo que ver con ella-dije finalmente

-¿Te acostaste con ella?-dijo normalmente

-No...bueno, no llegamos a ese punto...-Kakashi no dijo nada-Yo no sabia que seria mi alumna, nos conocimos el sábado...hace mucho tiempo que no le prestaba interés a alguien y...-trate de inmutarme, se acerco a la ventana

-La niña a de ser muy interesante e inteligente, ya que a los hermanos Uchiha les atrae-me acerque al escuchar lo que dijo y vi a Sasuke llamando a Sakura.

SAKURA POV.

Sasuke me guío a una banca lejos de todos, note que nos miraban de una manera sorprendida...

-Entonces cual es tu repuesta-se sentó en la banca, lo imite y me quede en silencio,

-_No creo que sea malo aceptar su_ _invitación, además creo que le debo dar una oportunidad para disculparse, y es solo una salida como amigos ¿no?..._mmm, si-dije sin voltear a verlo

-¡¿Si?-dijo algo sorprendido

-Sip-le sonreí...

POV.

-Mira, ¿ella no es la chica a la que estabas mirando ayer a la hora de la salida?, esta con Uchiha Sasuke

-Si es ella, parece que el Uchiha se me esta adelantando, creo que empezare a moverme...

-¿De que están hablando?... ¡¿LA CHICLE ESTA CON SASUKE-KUN?

-Karin ¿La conoces?

-Es la nueva de mi salón... ¿pero para que quieres saber?...Suiget... ¿Juugo a donde va?

SAKURA POV.

-Bueno regresare con las chicas-me levante

-Te acompa...

-No será necesario, yo la acompañare

-¿Suigetsu tu que haces aquí?-pregunto Sasuke algo molesto, en su tono de voz se notaba que no le caía nada bien el chico

-Te estaba buscando y cuando vi que estabas con una linda señorita, me costo un poco acercarme-me volteo a ver y me guiño un ojo e hizo que me sonrojara levemente lo cual Sasuke se dio cuenta

-Para que me buscabas

-Kakashi-sensei te llama, dice que es importante

-Ve Sasuke, yo puedo ir sola, no hay problema...

-Yo te puedo acompañar si quieres...-me miro, el chico era muy guapo, pelo color azul, tez blanca y tenia una sonrisa divertida

-Hmp-Sasuke se fue muy enojado

-¿Entonces vas a dejar que te acompañe?

-Si-le dije

-Por cierto mi nombre es Hozuki Suigetsu, mucho gusto

-Yo soy Haruno Sakura

-Escuche que tu salón esta organizando el baile de bienvenida, ¿de que estas encargada?

-Yo y Shikamaru vamos a ayudar a todos los equipos en lo que necesiten

-Eso es mucho trabajo

-si pero no me quejo...

-¡Sakura!-escuche que Ino me llamaba-voltee y estaba detrás de mi-Te he estado buscando...-dejo de hablar al ver a Suigetsu

-Bueno yo me voy, fue un gusto conocerte Sakura-Suigetsu dio la vuelta y se fue

-¡Gracias por acompañarme!-le grite y el me miro de una forma extraña; sentí la misma sensación de ayer a la salida.

-¿Qué hacías con Suigetsu?-me pregunto Ino

-Fue con Sasuke para darle un recado y se ofreció para acompañarme...por cierto, ¿el y Sasuke no se llevan bien?

-Bueno antes eran buenos amigos, pero cuando entraron al equipo de futbol espeso haber una rivalidad entre ellos...la verdad no se muy bien lo que paso-iba a hablar cuando las demás chicas aparecieron.

-Cuéntanos ¿para que te quería Sasuke?-pregunto Temari

-Bueno es que en la mañana me invito al centro comercial y no sabia que decirle por eso me hablo...

-¿Y que le dijiste?-pregunto Ten Ten

-le dije que si...-las chicas se pusieron un poco serias-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que...bueno Sasuke es un patan, se aprovecha de las chicas que lo quieren...

-Que por cierto son más de la mitad de las chicas de la escuela-Temari interrumpió a Ino

-No queremos decir que tú seas como las demás, solo ten cuidado-dijo Matsuri.

En eso se escucho la campana del fin del receso y empezamos a caminar al salón

-No se preocupen, es solo una salida de amigos-les dije

-Además, no podemos descartar la opción de que para el seas especial-me dijo Hinata dulcemente.

Kakashi-sensei no se presento en toda la clase, y no nos quedaríamos después de clases con el consejo estudiantil ya que tenían un asunto que resolver.

La siguiente clase fue de ingles con Kurenai-sensei y la última clase era de educación física con Anko-sensei, termino la clase y fuimos a los vestidores

-Sakura, nosotras ya terminamos, ¿Quieres que te esperemos?-pregunto Ino

-No, no se preocupen, nos vemos mañana-les grite desde la regadera, ya que todavía no me terminaba de bañar

-Ok, nos vemos-escuche que las chicas se iban, y derepente escuche el sonido de un casillero abrirse, no le di importancia, por que talvez se les había olvidado algo.

Salí de bañarme y me dirigí a mi casillero por mi ropa, al abrirlo solo estaba mi ropa interior.

-_¡¿Qué demonios? , ¡¿Dónde esta mi ropa?-_al sacar las únicas prendas que estaban en el casillero un papel callo al suelo, lo recogí y lo leí:

''Si quieres recuperar tu ropa tendrás que buscarla...no te la deje tan difícil, solo un poco lejos, es un salón cerca del auditorio, donde aveces se escucha música...jajajaja que te diviertas...''

-¡Maldita sea!, estoy segura de que fuiste tu Karin, ¡me las vas a pagar te lo juro!-grite-_Ahora como voy a llegar hasta el auditorio con solo una toalla enredada-_me puse mi ropa interior y me volví a enredar la toalla-_Esto no resuelve el problema...pero no me queda de otra-_salí de los vestidores fijándome de que no hubiera nadie y empecé a caminar, si corría tenia miedo de que la toalla se me cayera, llegue a mi salón y como escuche ruidos me metí, cuando los ruidos se alejaron salí y seguí; camine unos minutos y no se por que me asome a la ventana y vi a Sasuke esperando en la entrada,

-_con todo esto se me olvido que saldría con el-_vi a Karin acercándosele, le empezó a decir algo y después se fueron juntos...me sentí furiosa, no soportaba ver a Karin cerca de Sasuke-_ya casi llego al auditorio, si me apuro todavía los puedo alcanzar-_inconscientemente empecé a correr y llegue al auditorio, ahora solo faltaba encontrar el salón ''es un salón cerca del auditorio, donde aveces se escucha música...'', fácil un salón de música, que entupida es Karin, busque el salón y lo encontré, volví a correr pero esta vez choque con algo, cerré los ojos esperando sentir el frío suelo...

ITACHI POV

_-Hace mucho que no venia aquí...creo que este lugar me calmara, necesito relajarme__-_estaba apunto de llegar cuando sentí un fuerte golpe y vi a Sakura cayendo, como pude la alcance y la abrasé; di una vuelta en el aire para que fuera yo el que se golpeara contra el suelo, después de unos segundos de asimilar lo que había pasado me di cuanta de que estaba en ropa interior...sentir de nuevo su piel desnuda hizo que los recuerdos regresaran...deshizo mi abrazo repentinamente y me miro sorprendida y avergonzada sin quitarse de encima de mi.

-a-a...c-co-m...-ni siquiera sabia que decir, tal parecía que no se había percatado de cómo se encontraba mire a los lados y me encontré con una toalla la tome y se la di sin voltearla a ver.

-Gracias-escuche débilmente y sentí cuando se paraba y yo hice lo mismo, ninguno sabia que decir, ella se trataba de cubrir mas de lo que la pequeña toalla le permitía

-Debemos de dejar de encontrarnos así-dije-_Que estupido por que dije eso_

-¿Eh?...tienes razón-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mirando el suelo

-¿Por qué estas así?

-Por que me hicieron una mala broma-respondió sabiendo a que me refería-

escondieron mi ropa y me dejaron esta nota-me dio un pequeño papel y lo leí

-Entonces entra por ella-entro al salón

-¡No la encuentro!-grito desde el salón, no sabia que decirle, si entrar o no...me decidí por entrar

-¿Estas segura de que la buscaste bien?-pregunte empezando a buscar

-si-me respondió, levante la mirada y vi su ropa, estaba arriba de un gran estante

-¿La encontraste?-pregunto acercándose

-si-me estire para agarrarla y se la di

-Gracias-dijo, salí del salón para que se pudiera vestir, después de unos minutos salio

-Gracias por ayudarme-dijo

-No te preocupes, soy tu profesor, tenia que...

-¡No lo digas!-me interrumpió gritando-¡No quiero escucharlo!...no soporto escucharte decir que eres mi profesor, no soporto que te comportes como si nada hubiera pasado...

-Quedamos en que lo olvidaríamos...

-Pero yo no puedo olvidarlo, fui un error para ti, lo se, pero para mi tu...no es correcto y no me importa...tu me gustas y mucho, tal vez sea estupido, solo nos conocemos de tres días, pero...-dejo de ver el suelo y me volteo a ver, yo no tenia ninguna expresión en mi rostro, volvió a ver el suelo y una pequeña risa salio de su boca

-...Soy tan patética...-susurro-Perdona por haberte hecho perder el tiempo-empezó a caminar, quise detenerla y besarla...besarla y hacerle entender que a mi también me gusta, que la deseo, que yo también me siento patético y que nunca nadie me había hecho perder la cabeza como ella lo estaba haciendo...pero no lo hice, algo dentro de mi me detuvo.

Empecé a caminar en sentido contrario al de ella...ya llevaba un rato caminando por los pasillos, me pare y voltee hacia una ventana, sentí al viento soplar y unos pétalos de cerezo flotaron a mi alrededor, los seguí con la mirada y me llevaron a encontrarme con ella...de nuevo...estaba caminando por el patio se dirigía a la salida...deje de verla y seguí con mi camino.

Odiaba no saber que hacer, odiaba estar confundido...yo siempre supe que hacer y que decir, pero ahora era diferente, ella me estaba complicando las cosas, se estaba volviendo en una molestia.

Mire las ventanas antes de salir al patio para ver si seguía ahí pero ya no estaba. Camine a la salida y la vi...y no estaba sola.

SAKURA POV

Llegue a la salida y justo cuando estaba saliendo me encontré a Sasuke recargado en un auto...

-Te tardaste mucho...-hablo

-...perdón, tuve un problema que resolver...pensé que te habías ido con Karin

-Estaba apunto de irme, pero por alguna razón no creí lo que me dijo

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que te habías ido con Suigetsu

-_Maldita Karin ahora si me las pagas_

-Pero ya no importa –agrego Sasuke viendo la cara de frustración y coraje que puse-Mejor vámonos ya, se nos va hacer mas tarde-estiro su mano asía mi esperando a que la tomara, no sabia si tomarla, entonces Itachi apareció a lado de nosotros, Sasuke le lanzo una mirada llena de odio y yo ni siquiera quise voltear a verlo, no se cuanto tiempo había pasado, tal vez solo fueron unos segundos pero se me habían hecho eternos. Note como Itachi me veía de reojo así que tome la mano de Sasuke.

-Vámonos-le dije y comenzamos a caminar, voltee ligeramente e Itachi seguía ahí, sin moverse, el también volteo asía nosotros y cerro su puño, lo apretó y empezó a caminar en sentido contrario.

Después de un rato llegamos al centro comercial.

-¿Y que quieres hacer?-

-¿Qué tal si vamos por un helado?

-Ok-nos dirigimos a una pequeña heladería

-Buenas tardes, ¿Qué van a querer?-pregunto un señor ya mayor

-mmmm-vi los sabores que tenían-me da uno de vainilla, por favor

-a mi uno de chocolate-dijo Sasuke

-Claro-nos dio los helados y nos fuimos a sentar a una mesa

-¿Por qué te cambiaste de escuela?-pregunto Sasuke

-No es que me hayan cambiado...me adoptaron...


End file.
